Broken Moon
by Skye Air
Summary: After realising what his true feelings meant and a lot of thinking, the dense-headed Jaune has finally come to sense with where his heart lies. But when the time comes to tell her, will he finally confess and end up happily ever after? Or will he mess up and get things horribly wrong? A RWBY story about love, friendship, and... yes, all the old, dunce-head Jaune we love. Enjoy!
1. Pictures Tell A Thousand Words

**Hello fellow RWBY fans! I am back! With the whole-new, full, beautiful Broken Moon! That did not make any sense. How can the moon be broken and full at the same time?**

**Meh, at least it's beautiful.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for your patience. I hope you enjoy this one more than the last one, and please give me any positive feedback as well as the constructive criticism! This is Broken Moon Reborn, by Skye Air! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Pictures tell a Thousand Words_

Jaune had a slight dilemma.

They were sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to a talk about the Creatures of Grimm. Professor Port was once again lecturing in the front… well, he was more story-telling than teaching, but no one in the class really cared for education or knowledge… Except for three people…

Weiss: the ice princess, who'd rejected him so many times it was enough to shatter all the hearts in the school. Well, that's what Jaune thought. Weiss, on the other hand, thought that his singing voice was enough to shatter all the ears in the school.

Blake: the shy, cat Faunus who actually seemed rather quiet and subdued today, instead of the usual active participation in classes… Oh, right! She's reading Ninjas of Love again. That explains everything.

And finally… Pyrrha. The dilemma.

Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, PYRRHA, PYRRHA, PYRRRRRRHHHHAAAA!

It wasn't his fault that he was head over heels for her. It wasn't his fault that she was smart, beautiful, kind, polite, strong, brave, caring, helpful, loveable… IT WASN'T HIS FAULT SHE WAS PYRRHA!

He just couldn't get her off his mind. Everywhere he went, he would be reminded. Heck, even if he saw the colour red, he would be reminded of her!

That's how bad it is! That's how mad he is!

Jaune moaned internally, fiddling with the paper in front of him. He picked up a pencil and began twirling it around, catching it on the tips of his fingers. He then started to doodle while Professor Port continued on into his lec-… story.

What was the worse thing about Pyrrha? She was just too good for him. Everyone thought of him as the loveable goof, the weak idiot who messes up… Even if he confessed, he probably would be rejected… Hardcore. That was the sort of person Pyrrha was. Hardcore.

He sighed. Whoops! That was external. Damn it!

"Jaune?" the beautiful voice whispered in concern, as Professor Port ranted on, "Are you okay?"

Jaune felt a lump in his throat, and for a moment he just couldn't talk. He finally resorted to a simple nod and a nervous smile. She returned a genuine smile with great ease, before easing back into her chair. Before she did though, she noticed something.

"Um… Jaune?"

"Eh… erm, wha- huh?"

"What's that?" she politely asked, pointing to the paper in front of Jaune. He glanced at it, and gaped at it.

HOW THE HELL…

It was a beautiful portrait of the amazon warrior. Her hair, her fringe, her head accessory, her emerald eyes, her perfect face, were all incorporated into one, beautiful frame, on a scrap piece of paper taken from a book. Jaune's book.

Jaune's gape grew wider. _How did you draw like that? Oh crap, you're so screwed…_

Pyrrha blushed and her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair. "Jaune?"

"… er?"

"Can I keep it?"

"Wha-… Sure…"

She took the paper from his desk and studied the lead pencil markings that the drawing consisted of. She smiled nervously and folded it, before tucking it inside her folder.

Hell no was she going to throw that away!

She knew what she would do with it once she was alone. She'd take it out, and adorn the paper with kisses and love hearts that were so _unlike _the strong warrior everyone else saw on the outside. She had a soft spot for him.

She sighed, looking at him as he wiped his sweaty bro and relaxed back onto his seat. Would he never get the hint? Hell, she had a crush on her leader!

But the dense-headed goof never realised! Of course he didn't! He was head over heels for Weiss. Oh yes, she had seen him, asking for advice on girls, trying to ask her on a date, trying to ask her to the dance, trying to be romantic…

_Oh Jaune, _she thought, sighing internally, _You wouldn't have to try so hard if it was me._

_IF it was you, Pyrrha,_ the small voice in her head replied, _But it isn't. And you know that. _

She ignored that thought, but it still sent pangs of anger, disappointment and frustration through her heart.

Of course, she knew the kind of person Jaune was: he wanted to be the hero. He was always disappointed in himself, always thinking that just because he faked his scripts into Beacon, he wasn't as good as anyone else.

It was just so annoying sometimes that-

"Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha glanced up with a start, staring into the Professor's face. Everyone in the class was staring at her, waiting.

"Sorry professor, what was the question?" she asked politely, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Professor Port huffed. "Well, my dear, I was asking how Captain Roar managed to fend off two Deathstalkers and three Grimm creatures by himself."

Pyrrha's mind buzzed into concentration zone. "Of course. Captain Roar simply had the upper hand. Although people may think the Grimm creatures were definitely going to finish him off, he had the strength and courage to face them off. Using battle tactics, he outwitted them using his unusual Semblance of illusions that made him look like he was teleporting. He then found the weak spots of the Grimm creatures and slayed them."

Everyone stared at her in astonishment, and she managed to crack a nervous grin.

"Wonderful, Miss Nikos! But do tell us all: why was Captain Roar so important in the research of Grimm creatures?"

Pyrrha beamed and nodded her head. "Using his knowledge of his famous battle, he wrote a book about the Grimm creatures. He described their features very efficiently, explained their different attacks and approaches, as well as documenting their weak spots."

"Absolutely brilliant, Miss Nikos! And what kind of features, attacks, approaches and weak spots does… let's say, a Nevermore have?" He looked around the classroom for another student to pick on, straightening his moustache as he did so.

"Aha, Mr Arc!"

Jaune woke up with a startle as well. He had been daydreaming about Pyrr- nothing, when Professor Port picked him.

"Ah… Yes… er, the answer…" He stammered, trying to buy time as he tried to think of what they were talking about. "The answer… you see… erm, the answer…"

Pyrrha could write quickly.

As soon as Professor Port asked Jaune, she stared wide-eye at the blonde knight, who was clearly the damsel in distress at the moment. She rapidly took out a paper and pen and furiously wrote the answer. She then slipped it onto his lap, quiet and unnoticed.

"Er… well the answer is… Aha! Yes, the Nevermore! Well, it is one of the few Grimm that could fly… And it also used its feathers as a reigning attack from the sky, which could pin and trap humans and make them unable to battle. It always encircles the human and when it seems to be gone, it actually circles back and surprises the human. Its weak spots are its back and head area… Oh, and it can also be decapitated, like we witness Team RWBY do in the Emerald Forest cliffs," he added, beaming.

Professor Port was slightly taken back at the scraggly boy's answer, who he thought was lacking. "Very well done, Mr Arc! A fine answer!" Team RWBY looked up from their seats and gave Jaune a grin, to which he returned a thumbs-up.

Oh, yeah. Except for Blake. She was still reading Ninjas of Love.

As Professor Port moved on to pick on more unsuspecting students, Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha.

"Thanks for that. I owe you one," he whispered. She smiled and nodded, trying to follow what Professor Port was saying.

"In fact, I owe you a lot. For helping me. What can I do in return?"

"Take me on a date," Pyrrha muttered in reply.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear that."

Pyrrha sat up straight with a startle. "No, nothing! I'm good. Really Jaune, you don't need to do anything. You don't owe me anything."

"But-"

"We're partners. We're a team. We do this together, and we're supposed to help each other out. So you don't owe me anything," Pyrrha replied, trying to ignore the voice in her head screaming: _TAKE ME ON A DATE._

Jaune sighed, then nodded. "Fine! You win."

He turned back to the front and slumped in his seat, waiting until forever for the class to end.

* * *

**Aaaaaannndd that's the end of the first chapter! I was going to put more but I decided to put it in the next chapter. I hope this one seems better than my first Broken Moon chapter. I'll let the story progress more, rather than just showing the confession. Hopefully you enjoyed! Make sure to favourite, follow, and most importantly, review! Thanks much for reading!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	2. A Furry Friend

**Yo people! Here is another chapter of Broken Moon Reborn But yeah, this chapter is up: finally… after like three weeks of writer's block! Also I'd like to thank all the people who have helped me: especially Zaira Swift, who you should go check out! And I put a bit of Renora, just as a sweet touch! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - A Furry Friend_

"Hey, wassup Vomit Boy!" Yang called cheerily, as Jaune made his way to their table in the cafeteria loaded with a platter of food.

"Please… don't call me that," Jaune whimpered, sitting himself down next to Pyrrha, who blushed at the physical contact they made.

"And how are you, Pyrrha?" Yang asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm very fine, thank you," she replied in her usual, controlled voice. "And you?"

"I have a burning desire for a certain scraggly haired boy on our table," she joked, giggling as the rest of the table joined in. "Oh sorry Pyrrha! I only spoke your mind!"

Pyrrha's blush grew as red as her hair. She facepalmed and inched away from Jaune, who didn't happen to notice what was going on.

Yang also noticed this as well, and grinned mischievously. "So Jauney boy, what are you thinking about?"

Jaune broke out from his daze. "Well… I have to sort things out for a bit."

"Like?" Yang asked suspiciously, grinning and winking inconspicuously at Pyrrha.

"I told him to stop. Apparently he hasn't."

Jaune stood up and walked towards the commotion in the cafeteria. They all stared wide-eye at him.

"No, Jaune don't!" Ruby called, afraid that her fellow leader may get himself in another sticky situation. But Pyrrha gave her a reassuring look and smiled.

"Ruby, I'm sure he'll be fine," she said in a hearty, strong voice that could only belong to Pyrrha Nikos, but even so, deep inside she was slightly worried that some things wouldn't be so fine.

"Cardin. I told you to stop."

The tall, muscular Winchester froze, and stared at the small, skinny, scraggly boy.

"Oh hey Jaune! My bud! How's it going?" he asked in a weak, nervous tone. The girl with brown hair and ears inched away from him, rubbing her Faunus attributes.

"It's going fine. But it's not so fine for you," Jaune continued in a loud voice. "I thought I told you to stop."

Cardin gulped, as did the rest of his team CRDL. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you apologising to me? You should be apologising to her." The girl blushed under the stares of everyone and inched away.

"N-no, really… I-it's o-ok-okay…" the shy, nervous Faunus replied, shrinking away. "B-but-t, t-t-thanks."

She managed to glance up and steal an admiring glance at her saviour, before she blushed harder and rapidly walked away. Jaune turned back to Cardin and his team, who gulped.

"But she's not part of your team. She's not even your friend," Carden complained, trying to defend himself in public.

Jaune gave out a loud frustrated sound. "So? Does that give you the right to bully her? Does that give you the right to bully _anyone_?"

Cardin hung his head, embarrassed of being ashamed in public. This usually didn't happen. He was usually the one to make public shows, bullying people, teasing them…These emotions felt new and hard to him.

"No. Ok, I won't Jaune, I won't. I promise."

Jaune gave him a death glare, before returning back to his table. The people watching the memorable event clapped and cheered Jaune on as he made a victory parade back.

Pyrrha glowed with pride for her leader. "That was great! You stood up for others! You must be really proud of yourself!"

"Thanks Pyrrha," Jaune replied weakly, helping himself to his platter of food. The hard, exterior personality he had used had tired him for a bit. Pyrrha glanced uneasily in his direction, before lowering her head and focussing her food, after noticeable cheeky grins from Yang.

"Nora…" Ren groaned, facepalming again, as his childhood friend sneaked a potato from his plate and popped it into her mouth. She made a sad pout.

"You're not eating anything!" she exclaimed.

"I'm eating _slowly._"

"Ugh!" Nora cried, grimacing as she popped another potato into her mouth. "Slowly is so boring! Or would you like me to feed you?" she added, putting on the expression of determination she'd showcase when asking to break Cardin's legs.

Ren facepalmed again as Yang laughed at the implication that Nora couldn't see.

"What?" Nora exclaimed, startled and puzzled at Yang's outburst.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Jaune casually walked down the corridor, with his books in his hands. Pyrrha had gone to do some extra training so he decided to take a nice stroll around the school.

He sighed. Would she not take the hint? He already purposely bumped into her, and then tried to look like a hero in front of her, even though he was scared to his wits by Cardin. And what about Yang, that annoying blonde? Guess he had to deal with that.

Sighing again, he passed a couple classroom doors, adjusting his grip on the books. If only Pyrrha would notice. But she was just too good for him. Her emerald eyes as green as the Emerald Forest, her flowing red hair as red as Forever Fall, her-

"WHOA!"

_Thump – womp – womp – crash – clatter – thud – thud…_

"Ow…" Jaune groaned, looking around at the books strewn everywhere. He picked up an arm and saw an angry red spot developing: no doubt a painful bruise.

"U-u-uhhh… A-Are you ok-kay?"

A shy, brown-haired, bunny-eared Faunus girl approached her, holding out a small hand timidly. With her help, he got back up to his feet and dusted his clothes off, before examining the mess again.

"H-h-here…" She quietly picked up the books with shaking hands and placed them back into his outstretched hands.

Jaune smiled. "Thanks for that."

She looked slightly startled. "N-no, I-I owe y-y-you…"

"You mean, in the cafeteria with Cardin?" Jaune enquired, as they walked down the corridor together, "No that was nothing. Cardin was being a di-..." He paused, and scratched his head. The nervous girl giggled.

"B-better not f-finish that sentence," she replied, with a more reassured tone, as they turned in a glass-walled corridor with sunlight streaming in and a beautiful view of the Beacon Academy grounds. "B-but thanks anyways."

They walked silently in peace as they walked out into the grounds, enjoying the quiet and pretty scenery. They then sat down at a park bench and began to converse. In the beginning, it was sort of awkward, but once they found out similarities, they talked endlessly. The Faunus' stammering had completely gone away and she found herself enjoying that moment more than anything in her life.

"Wait… I completely forgot. I don't even know your name!" Jaune exclaimed, as he picked up a leaf and threw it at her.

She grinned. "Well, I'm Velvet."

"Jaune."

"Don't you think the scenery is beautiful today?"

"Yeah," he replied casually, folding his leg over the other. "It's been nice lately."

Velvet's ears drooped a little as her face fell with it. "Oh, that's s-sad… I usually don't have a chance to get out much."

"Why not?" Jaune asked, slightly surprised. She flashed a smile and threw the leaf back at him.

She sighed. "Well, bullying becomes a big problem in my life. Often I have to hide myself from others, so I don't get any shame or anything…"

"That's so crap!" he exclaimed passionately, throwing the leaf onto the ground. "And you've always been stuck in there just because of them?"

She nodded silently, smiling at his concern.

"Wow, what di-"

"Shhhhhhh," Velvet interrupted, giggling.

Jaune grinned. "It doesn't matter anyways. We have Nora, who can break their legs."

"What?!" Velvet exclaimed, startled, before they both laughed.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was not having a good time.

First of all, she had to train. WITHOUT JAUNE. I MEAN LIKE, COME ON. IS THAT EVEN LEGIT.

Secondly, she had to do hardcore training. She had to lift on the bench press and do push-ups, before training in parkour and doing some gymnastic skills to help with her movement.

What a training session.

And finally, she went for a jog, since it was a nice day. But on that jog, things became very, very bad.

* * *

Pyrrha pushed herself as her energy levels were slowing down. She ran past the gardens and onto the school grounds, where she slowed herself down. _I need a break, _she thought to herself. She ran to a large oak tree, and sat herself down against the cool, smooth bark.

Then she heard voices.

"Wow, what di-" a voice exclaimed, the beautiful, goofy voice that could only belong to…

Pyrrha sat up straighter, curious and startled. What was Jaune doing here? With another person?

"Shhhhhhh," a female voice interrupted, giggling. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock. Was that… Velvet?

"It doesn't matter anyways," Pyrrha heard Jaune say in a light tone, "We have Nora, who can break their legs."

"What?!" the Faunus cried out, before they both started laughing.

Pyrrha's heart felt like it was being crushed. Should she approach them? Should she claim Jaune as her own before Velvet made any moves of her own?

She sat there, thinking in shock.

_Yes you should, _a voice echoed in her head.

_No, you shouldn't, _replied a cool, calm voice.

_Psh! Velvet is obviously interested in him. And what about Jaune? I THOUGHT you liked him, _said the tougher, stronger voice inside her head.

_You DO, but that is not the way you conduct yourself, young lady, _the other voice retorted.

_WATCH ME, _growled the first voice.

Without thinking, she got up and walked back a couple of paces, before starting to run and pretending to pass them.

As she saw them, she slowed down and approached them. They were both curled up on a bench, and even though they were throwing leaves at each other, they were on opposite ends of the seat. She sighed internally, before walking up to them with the usual Pyrrha smile.

"Hey Jaune! Hi Velvet! How's it going?" she greeted them. They stopped in their conversation and turned to her in surprise. Velvet's eyes widened in shock, as she turned to Jaune, and figured out the situation.

"E-errrr… H-hi Pyrrhaaa!" she stammered, holding out her hand. Pyrrha accepted politely with a firm one.

"Watcha doing?" Jaune asked casually, oblivious to the situation. "Velvet and I were just having a chat."

Velvet nodded timidly with a nervous smile. A pang of pity struck Pyrrha for a moment, thinking about the poor Faunus' life. Maybe Jaune was just the person she needed. Maybe he would help her…

"Oh, I was just going for a jog around the school grounds," Pyrrha replied, "It _is _such a beautiful day."

"Y-yes, it is," Velvet replied, as they all looked at the beautiful, green scenery of the grounds. As Jaune was distracted, Pyrrha's eyes met Velvet's and gave her an expression that only females could interpret, saying: _Get your hands off Jaune, he's mine. _Velvet's brown eyes intensified and widened in shock, before a calm, placid smile replaced it quickly.

"Well, J-Jaune, I think I s-should probably g-go now," Velvet said, getting up from the seat. "See y-you two l-later!" Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the Faunus wandered away back into the main building.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in a sweet voice, "Would you like to do some training?"

He groaned. "No?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, before grabbing the books and running away, laughing.

"Hey! Come back!" he cried out, sprinting after her, "Those are my books!"

She laughed and teased him playfully again, sprinting through the school grounds, "So, do you want to train now?"

Jaune groaned, "FINE!"

He didn't notice Pyrrha stop suddenly, however, and crashed into her with a loud yelp. They collapsed onto the grassy ground with several thuds. Jaune sighed, as he sat up, noticing the bruise from before getting even more painful.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" he asked her, as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She blushed and looked up to him.

"Yes, I'm very fine," she replied, giving him a warm, glowing smile as their eyes met.

In that moment, they both had an electrifying sensation running through their veins, urging them to move closer so that their lips could embrace…

As Jaune started to move slowly towards her, Pyrrha blushed and looked away.

"I'm really sorry about your books," she muttered, distracting herself from her array of thoughts screaming in her brain. "Here."

'N-no, it's okay," Jaune replied, still a little shaken, as they both got up. She grinned sheepishly as she handed him his books, returning to her usual manner.

"Race you to the dorm?" she challenged, laughing, as she sprinted off through the grounds into the corridor hallways.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune cried, chasing after her with his books making him slower. "That's not fair!"

Pyrrha laughed as she let him catch up to her. "Slow mo," she teased, poking out her tongue as she took the books from his hand and carried them.

He smiled.

* * *

**ERMERGERD I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER YAY AFTER LIKE THREE WEEKS. I suddenly had an inspiration and just wrote 1000 words in one go. Haha, my brain exploded. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions or liked it, make sure to review, rate and favourite! Constructive criticism is welcome too! Thanks a lot, hope you liked reading it and cya!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	3. A Broken Moon, A Broken Heart

**Okay, I know this is supposed to be an Arkos FanFiction, but I really couldn't resist putting a bit of Renora. They're so cute together :3 Anyways, I also needed to make a sort of side story from the main complication, so not everything would be focussed on one story. And I also need to thank all of you for all the support! My inbox was flooded with more than 30 emails from your favourites and follows! Thank you so much! Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – A Broken Moon, A Broken Heart_

"Ren? Can you cook pancakes for us tomorrow?" Nora pleaded, putting on a sad puppy pout face.

Ren sighed, a wisp of a smile dancing on his lips. "Fine."

"AW YISSSSSS!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up on her bed and nearly yanking her headphones off. "Make sure to include the maple syrup! You MUST include the maple syrup!"

He nodded, before smiling internally. Ah, Nora, the same old usual Nora. Using the cloth from his cleaning kit that Nora gave him, he wiped the blades of StomFlower with great care and efficiency.

Nora plopped back onto her bed and adjusted her earphones, flipping the magazine back to its previous page. "Do you know where Jaune and Pyrrha are?"

He shrugged in nonchalant reply.

"Aw, that's a shame. You know, they're both so oblivious to each other," Nora continued with incessant chatter. "I mean, it's _so _obvious that Pyrrha likes Jaune. Who would've known that she would? And then Jaune likes her too, naturally. But when the hell will they find that out? Until one of them confess. And at this rate, no one is going to confess because it's going to be a whole tangled mess… I wish they could just be together… like, together-together! That would be really cool. And then our team would be perfect and we'd all be together…"

Ren did not interrupt him throughout her rant, however he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the last line.

_And then our team would be perfect and we'd all be together._

Was she implying something?

He looked up and studied her. Still the same old Nora... Talking non-stop to the magazine on her lap, not caring if no one was listening. But of course he was listening. He would always listen to what Nora said, even if people didn't think so.

But what was a perfect team? And did she mean that they were together? Together-together?

He let out a sigh.

"Ren?" she asked, pausing mid-way through her rant, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nora," Ren replied in his usual, cool manner, as he gave StormFlower one last finishing touch before packing the kit away and putting StormFlower back into his sleeves.

"Do you want me to stop talking?"

"No, keep on going." Nora threw him a concerned look before going back into crazy mode and ranting. Her conversation had now morphed into sloths and other animals.

"Hey guys," Jaune called, entering the room and shutting the door again. "How's it going?"

"Good," Ren replied, as he lied on his bed, opening up a book.

Nora eyed the blonde knight carefully, as if she was trying to deduce something. "And where have you been?"

"Out and about," Jaune replied calmly, striding towards his luggage bag near his bed and pulling out fresh clothes. "Nah, I just had a nice stroll and a… jog around the school grounds. Then I headed off to the library to drop some books off."

"And where's Pyrrha?" Nora demanded, taking off her headphones.

"In the library, I think," he replied casually, as he took his towel. "Well, I'm going to shower now. Cya."

Nora rolled her eyes and even Ren had to resist a facepalm. "So oblivious," he heard Nora mutter.

* * *

Pyrrha walked into her dorm, and collapsed face-first onto her bed, which emitted a groan of complaint and resistance.

"Hey Pyrrha," Nora greeted her, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Training," came the muffled reply.

"Are you still going to do a private training session with Jaune?" Nora asked innocently.

Pyrrha turned her head to face Nora, before sighing and slapping her own forehead. "Damn it, I forgot. Where is he?"

"In the shower," Nora's giggling reply came. Even Ren cracked a smile.

Pyrrha ignored the suggestive comment as she groaned lazily. "Fine. I'm going to go train." She sat up, grabbed Milo and Akouo from beside her bed, and strode out of the dorm.

"Tch!" Nora exclaimed, flipping a page. "Seriously though, if it gets past the point, I'm going to take out Maghnild and break their legs until they confess to each other. Although that wouldn't be so romantic after all, because breaking legs is more _my way _of dealing with pesky things… like Cardin! And other people! Remember that time in year 2 when those annoying boys were bullying us and then I threatened to smash them? That was beautiful…"

Ren smiled.

* * *

"Hi Pyrrha!" Jaune called, as he came out of the bathroom in a fresh change of clothes, "Why haven't you changed?"

"Training, remember?" Pyrrha reminded him, standing up from the seat and grabbing Milo. He groaned with exhaustion.

"Seriously?" he complained, as they walked back to the dorm, "I've spent the entire afternoon running around and now you make me train? Aw great…"

Pyrrha grinned before she waited for Jaune to get his Crocea Mors from the dorm, and they headed to the rooftop together.

The scenery was beautiful, as always. The pale moon with its shattered shards hung in the evening sky, illuminating its light everywhere.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jaune gushed, staring at the Beacon Academy Towers. Pyrrha grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, training. Otherwise the scenery won't be so pretty after all," Pyrrha exclaimed, holding Milo and Akouo at the ready. Jaune turned and pulled out Crocea Mors.

"Here goes nothing!" he exclaimed, and rushed towards Pyrrha with his sword. Pyrrha dodged the hit with a somersault and transitioned Milo into its spear form. She ran at him but Jaune blocked her with his shield. They both held their stances as they tried to push against each other, but Pyrrha was slowly gaining the upper-hand.

As she was running out of energy, she whipped out Akuou and swung it against Jaune's shield, sending it flying away. In one quick, fluid moment, Pyrrha ducked down as Jaune swung his sword into blank air, and managed to swing her legs over and trip him over, sending him flying into the concrete ground.

She dusted herself off and picked herself up as Jaune groaned into the hard floor. "Okay, you win," he moaned, not moving.

Pyrrha laughed and offered him a hand. He took it and got back up to his feet again.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" she asked him enthusiastically, but the blonde boy looked distracted. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he started, before sighing. "Oh it's nothing."

"What is it, Jaune?" she asked him with concern, summoning her shield to her using her Semblence of polarity, "You know you can tell me, right?"

"Well… there's this girl…"

Pyrrha wanted to die right there, right then.

"… she's great. Amazing. Cute. Pretty too. But I don't know… I think she sees me as more of a friend, you know? And I don't know…"

_It's Velvet. Totally. I KNEW IT! _

_Shut up…_

_See? Even you don't deny it! It IS Velvet! How did you think you had any chance? You're the same old Pyrrha: the one that's too good for anyone. You may be smart, you may be brilliant, but hey, you're hopeless at boys. And the podium you're standing on is just going to keep on going higher. You're going to get separated from all your friends, everyone. Sure, they'll revere you, but people say things are too good to be true. _

_Shut up…_

_Please! At Sanctum, everyone was running after you, right? The top girl in the class, with all the good grades, good looks and good skills. But now? They think you're so good, you're BOUND to have someone. Too bad you don't._

_Please shut up._

_Besides, Velvet's good for him. And he's good for her. _

"… Pyrrha are you okay?" a voice called, sending her back into reality. She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Actually, now you come to mention it… I don't feel so good," she mumbled weakly, looking at the ground. She couldn't even bear to look at him anymore. "I'm going back. Goodnight…" She couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune called, with immense surprise, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, closing the rooftop door shut behind her.

He was left alone there, in the cold empty darkness, with only the broken moon as his friend. A broken moon: a hopeful, shining beacon in the darkness.

And when the light is broken, what will happen then?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the really short chapter… I'm actually working on another RWBY FanFiction which is… a… Team JNPR one, yeah! I also have some drafts and scripts for another RWBY FanFiction… and another one! Since this FanFiction has got quite a lot of followers (in my terms anyways, I've only published two stories and this one has been way more successful), I'm going to be writing more! Thanks for all the support and don't forget to do the usual follow, review and favourite!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	4. Picking Up The Broken Pieces

**Yay! Another chapter of Broken Moon! I hope to upload more chapters quicker because this FanFiction has got quite a lot of followers now! Thanks for the support once again!  
Okay, since author notes are usually never read, and since they usually seem so boring, and since everyone just want to read the story, here you go! Chapter 4 of Broken Moon by yours truly!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Picking Up The Broken Pieces_

Pyrrha walked in a hurried, panicked pace. Her mind was a haphazard array of thoughts, emotions and voices.

_Come on Pyrrha, you have to be the calm, strong girl you always are, the person everyone sees._

But that voice was quickly overwhelmed by other, stronger voices, yelling and screaming for her attention.

_ERMERGERD JAUNE DOESN'T LIKE YOU… _

_ARGHHHHH YOU HATE VELVET…_

She shook her head in disbelief, trying to clear her thoughts away. In her crazy state of mind, she realised that she had arrived at her dormitory door.

Pyrrha paused at the door knob, her scroll outstretched. No, Jaune would be back soon, and she couldn't face him. She would have to sleep somewhere else.

_Come on Pyrrha, you've got to get it together. You'll have to confront him sooner or later. Why not confess?_

Confessing is really not an option right now, she told herself, putting the scroll back into her pocket and walking away. The library would serve well. She may as well study. Well, at least try to.

* * *

Jaune was still very baffled as he walked down from the rooftop, being the dunce-head he was. He was even more baffled when he entered the room to find only Nora and Ren, who were still in their same spots from before, as if they hadn't moved for the last half hour.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora called, not looking up from her magazine, "How was training?"

Jaune sighed. "Tiring… and interesting…"

"Where's Pyrrha?" Ren asked, closing his book, "Shouldn't she be back with you? And why are you back so early?"

Of course, when Ren talks that much, there's certainly something very wrong or weird going on.

"Er… she said she didn't feel very well," he replied, scratching his forehead. "I asked her if she was alright but she didn't want to talk about it."

Ren raised his eyebrows and Nora looked up with a puzzled frown, discarding her magazine.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Pyrrha, the girl you've liked for ages-"

"W-what?" Jaune spluttered nervously, "W-wait, I-I…"

"-went away because she was upset, and _you _didn't say or do ANYTHING?" Nora exclaimed, sitting up. "You are such a dunce-head Jaune! I can't believe you!"

Jaune looked frightened by Nora's new terrifying personality.

"Men these days!" she continued on, with Ren raising his eyebrows again, "They never get hints! Never! They are so slow… unbelievable!"

She stood up with a loud thud.

"Jaune Arc! You had better start picking up the pieces! Right now! You go tell her, tell her everything, CONFESS!" Nora almost shouted, in a demanding voice, "Go up to her, and say it!"

By now, Nora had turned from the curious, bubbly girl to a menacing terror.

"W-what…" stammered Jaune, the blush on his cheeks growing. "B-but h-h-howww…"

She gave him a fierce look. "Just go. Follow your heart." With these final words, she forced him out of the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. Then she gave a loud sigh and flopped back onto her bed, repeating in a mutter, "Men these days… Never get hints… So slow…"

By now, Ren had sat up, and was looking at her with a new curiosity. "Nora… when you were talking about men, who were you referring to?"

"People," she mumbled back, sitting on the edge of her bed and pretending to be interested in it.

He knew where this was leading up to.

"Who exactly?" he asked, sitting on her bedside with her, looking at the magazine.

"Jaune…" she hiccoughed, pretending not to notice that anything was happening.

"Me?"

"Huh—what?" She looked at him with shock and disbelief in her wide eyes. She held the gaze for a few seconds, then suddenly burst into tears and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. He accepted the embrace warmly and patted her on the back.

"You knew? The entire time?" she sobbed, squeezing him tightly.

Ren smiled warmly. "All these years."

She half-laughed, half-cried, but those tears turned into tears of joy. "I love you, Ren."

He was slightly surprised at those words, but his smile grew. "I love you too."

* * *

Jaune sighed as he tried to push at the door, but it would never budge. His scroll key wasn't working either, because Nora had locked the door for good.

"Guess I'd better face her," he mumbled to himself, walking down the corridor at a slow pace. "But how…"

He tried to think of different ways: the flirtatious, confident Jaune? The weak, dunce-head and apologetic Jaune? The unsure, nervous Jaune?

But then he remembered what she had said to him before:

_"No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just… be honest."_

And that, was exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

Pyrrha gave a loud sigh of frustration as she closed the gigantic book shut with a loud thud. It wasn't working. Studying was making it even worse. The more she tried to forget about it and focus, the more she thought about her. It was like her brain was holding onto her tightly, never letting go…

_Let it go… Let it go… Turn away and slam the door…_

_Never let me go, Never let me go… Never let me go, Never let me go…_

She let out another sigh and stood up, pushing the chair back in. The library was almost completely empty, except for the last few stragglers hurrying to finish the homework they had procrastinated on. She put the heavy book back in its place on the dusty shelf, and hurried out of the library. She needed some fresh air.

And she knew the perfect place.

* * *

Jaune had looked all over the school in the dark evening. She wasn't in the school grounds, in the locker rooms, in the lecture theatres, the battle arena, the classrooms, the hallways, the cafeteria (which was closed anyways) or anywhere else that he looked. He was starting to get worried, and uneasy.

But then, a sudden idea popped into his mind, and then he knew exactly where she would be (with his gut feeling).

The place where it all started.

* * *

**ERMERGERD I HAD TO PUT SOME RENORA AND I'M LIKE FANGIRLING BECAUSE IT'S SO CUTE :33333333333 Sorry, I know this chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT. But really, I think this story is going to be finishing up soon! I know, I know. I thought that it would've been one of those epically long 50,000+ stories with more than 30 chapters or something, but really I can't be bothered, and it's holidays right now, so better finish something and get started on another one! Anyways, hope you enjoyed: please follow, favourite and review! Thanks for the support!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	5. Mending and Breaking Hearts

**Well, here we are! Haha, no it's not the last chapter. And even if it was, I'm probably going to include epilogues and extra chapters. But for now, enjoy the newest chapter of Broken Moon! Even though these chapters are extremely short – but oh well! Enjoy reading!**

**Note: This was actually based on the first original chapter, but since it was so crappy I decided to rewrite the entire story and now I've come back to this! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Mending and Breaking Hearts_

"Pyrrha?"

They were standing on the rootop: the empty, lifeless space with grey and boring floors that held one of the most beautiful views in Beacon Academy… and the memories as well.

She turned gracefully at the sound of his questioning voice, sapphire and emerald eyes meeting. "Hello Jaune."

Jaune's eyes fell on the face he'd been contemplating for nights, weeks, months… She gave a half-smile before turning back to face the dark vastness of the night sky.

"Pyrrha?" he repeated softly, slowly walking towards the edge, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly, still with her back turned to him. "I just… just needed some fresh air, I guess… to think, you know."

He stopped beside her, surveying the breathtaking sight before them.

She turned to him, still with the half smile etched upon her moonlit face, "What are _you _doing here?"

Jaune shrugged. "Needed some space."

She nodded understandingly, before returning her gaze back to the magnificent Beacon Academy tower, the orbs of which shone an emerald-green in the darkness. _Just like her eyes._

He went back to his admiration of the amazing view. But he just couldn't get her face out of his mind. And the more he tried to focus on the scenery, the more those green orbs reminded him of her eyes…

This had to be it. This was the moment.

"Um, Pyrrha?" he murmured quieltly in the still, cold air. "I;ve been thinking for a while, and I think… well, I don't know how to say it… but… t-this…"

"Yes?" she encouraged him patiently, turning towards him.

"Well… Y-you see-"

"Jaune, it's okay," she cut in, in her warm tone, even though her eyes looked sad.

"Wait, what?"

"I understand, don't worry," she half-smiled at him again, "I know you like Velvet-"

"Wha-"

"-And you probably know how I feel about you…" she continued, "But I will always support you, as a teammate, a partner and a friend..."

"What?" he exclaimed in protest, "But I-"

"It's okay, I'm fine with it," she interrupted, with a warm smile, "Good night, Jaune." She walked away from the edge of the roof top, before turning her back onto him. As soon as the door quietly snapped shut, Jaune whispered the words still hanging off his lips,

"But I love you…"

* * *

The strong Amazon warrior was at her weakest point. Sure, plop her onto a battlefield in this state and she'd lose, no matter what.

She sighed, leaning against the door she just shut, her head tilting up to the ceiling. Well, at least her "strong" side managed to pull that. In her mind she could barely even think about him, yet alone talk about it.

How could she have let this get so personal? She had come to Beacon to train. To become the greatest Huntress she could be. To help the world. But now this was in her way.

_Is it a good thing or bad thing?_ She contemplated, walking down the narrow spiral staircase, agitated fingers running coarsely through her hair. She stopped, then managed to succeed a half-smile: of course it was a good thing. Maybe it just needed more time.

She opened the door at the bottom of the stairwell, and closed it again. She would probably wait until Jaune had gone, and then round back up to the rooftop for some fresh air and quiet thinking time.

Still half-smiling, she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

Jaune didn't know what to do. His plan had backfired pretty easily, like it always did. Of course things went wrong! But technically it wasn't _his _fault entirely. Pyrrha probably misunderstood. Yes, Velvet was cute, but cute in a furry, friendly sort-of way. He would never think of her in that way. Maybe Pyrrha saw them and judged it completely differently. After all, he would never get women and how they thought-

He smacked himself in the forehead with a small sigh, sitting down with his legs crossed.

_Stop it. You're turning into Nora. Really._

Jaune didn't know what to do.

_You probably shouldn't approach her, boy,_ the wise, hearty voice of his father echoed in his mind. _You've got to charm her, that's how an Arc does it. And this is how I met your mother-_

Okay, not that part. He didn't want to listen to that tale again since it had been repeated again and again: so much that it was practically engraved into his brain's library, word for word.

His skin tangled and shivered in the still, cold air, and he realised that he was starting to get cold. Rubbing his arms, he stole one last glance from the Beacon Tower, and slowly trudged back to his dorm.

Still enveloped in his thoughts, Jaune turned the knob absent-mindedly and closed the door behind him, walking down the corridor. But what he didn't notice was a figure standing beside the door, quickly slipping back into the stairwell, and up onto the deserted rooftop.

* * *

**Yawn. Yes. This took a while to finish. I've got so many things to do right now in real life, and yet it's ****_another _****horribly short chapter. I'm sorry D:  
I'll be back soon with the next chapter though :D Hopefully you enjoyed it and make sure to leave the usual follow, review and fav. All is much appreciated. :D  
And thanks to those people who've been encouraging me to keep going. I will :)**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	6. Reflections

**I AM BACK WITH MOAARRRRRRR YAYYYYY!**

**Leggo. I cbs with author's note. I mean seriously, who reads these anyways. Just get on with the actual story, psh.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Reflections_

Pyrrha stared hopelessly at the moon. The pale orb hung in the air, shining its light upon the world of darkness. A Beacon of hope…

She sighed, trying to wipe away the entourage of tears, but not succeeding. Instead, she ruined her make-up even more and streaked it across her cheek. _Do I care? _she thought lifelessly, running her hands through her red hair.

She paused her train of thought to admire the view again. She would've known what Nora would've said: "Aw, the moon is broken!"

And it was. The usual, whole orb was shattered to pieces, crushed in the sky. The stars glowed and winked at her, giving her comfort. But none could be received.

The amazon laid down on her back, staring up into the sky and counting stars. She was usually the best warrior, the toughest, the strongest, the prettiest. And she couldn't even get a guy.

_This is stupid, _she thought to herself. _You know he's your team. Your leader. You shouldn't be fawning over him._

_But you can't help it, _a small voice retorted. _You know you like him… you love him._

Pyrrha almost choked at that word. Love. What is love? What is life?

And then, her stomach growled.

Of course, this serious contemplation on love matters had to deal a significant blow to her stomach. She sighed, before looking at her watch. It was 11:30. In the evening.

No hope of the cafeteria being open.

She couldn't bear to go back to the dorm, not again. She couldn't bear to confront him, no. She would have to stay away with him, give him space, give him time.

As she turned her gaze back onto the broken moon, she realised that she couldn't go on like this. A wrecked mess of emotional turmoil. She had to get herself together.

The moon was always broken. But it never faltered, never halted. After the glorious beams of the sun died down, it would always rise up. It would morph between different states, but it would still continue on its daily journey. And even if it was broken, it still shone, giving light to the darkness. Shining continuously, showing the whole world below it of its misery, its inner turmoil, its broken pieces.

She sighed, and stared back into space, with the stars and the broken moon as her company.

* * *

"Jaune?"

He entered the room quietly, trying to slip in unnoticed, but failing. The green warrior looked up and noticed his emotional state, but his concern was easily deflected by Jaune. Of course tears weren't manly. _I guess Ren is manly, or he thinks he is, _he thought to himself, walking straight into the bathroom and locking the door, _But he has the colour pink in his hair._

_"Pink's a manly colour," Ren had replied stiffly to him before. "Tell that to Nora and she'll break your legs. Seriously."_

Jaune sighed, before wiping his face dry with his towel. He glanced up at the mirror. Who was that scraggly, blond guy? Oh right, Jaune Arc. _You're a dishonour to your family, _he thought to himself, giving his reflection a glare. The figure glared back menacingly, looking for once like a strong Hunter.

_But I'll never become a strong hunter. I can't even get a girl._

He sighed, before straightening up and remembering what had happened. After the horrible events on the rooftop, Pyrrha had left. He decided to go back to the dorm, but he couldn't find Pyrrha, who must've taken a detour, and rounded back up to the rooftop. He would leave her for now. Give her some space, some time. He needed time to think to.

He brushed his slight fringe back, gave a fake grin to the guy in the mirror before walking back into the dorm. Ren and Nora were curled up on Ren's bed, both reading his book. His fellow male teammate looked up from his reading spot on his bed, clearly worried about Jaune. He decided, however, to not ask.

Jaune saved him the trouble.

"Er… Ren?"

He briefly looked up. "Are you okay, Jaune?"

Jaune paused and thought a bit, before sighing. "Look, can I talk to you about something?"

Ren sighed internally, before looking over to Nora, who was yawning and half-dozing on his shoulder. "Nora, can you go? It's… sort of important."

She started from her peaceful slumber, with her eyes wide awake and alert. "What?" she asked, before her wandering eyes fell on the blonde knight standing before them, with his eyes red and puffy, "Oh… Where to then?"

Ren shrugged, snapping his book closed. "I don't know, RWBY's dorm? They're still awake, I can hear them."

"Okay!" Nora exclaimed gleefully, bouncing up and giving him a peck on the cheek, before running off and shutting the door. Jaune couldn't help notice Ren's cheeks grow a faint red and that he wore a bemused smile on his face.

"Ren? What's going on?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're asking _me_?"

Jaune said nothing, and Ren shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you about it later. But what about you?"

Jaune sighed. "So… well, we were on the rooftop… and then I tried to confess… but I think she got it wrong… and anyways, it's all horribly messed up now… and frankly, I don't know... know what to do…"

"You're asking me for advice?" Ren asked him, once more raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Jaune replied gladly, showing a slight smile as he collapsed onto his bed, "Glad you picked up on that."

The lotus warrior sighed. Between giving guy-talks to his leader, concerned looks to Pyrrha and controlling Nora, he had a challenging life. He never usually had "guy-talks". Nora had always been there for him, from the start. And even though she would explain a lot of things to him, a "guy-talk" was never one he usually experienced.

As for advice? He always had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Of course he knew advice.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" _That was stupid, why do you think he's crying, Ren._

"No, of course not! She stormed off already and I can't even find her… although I think I know where she is."

Ren nodded in approval. "Go talk to her. Make her listen you out. Persuade her."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "But how?"

Ren gave a rare smile at this. "Everyone loves food. And with my experience with Nora, girls especially do too."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnndddddd that's the end of this chapter! Again I cbs with another author's note, so I'm just going to let my fingers do the workout while my brain does nothing. Also I need to make Jaune look more like a dunce-head. Hahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you liked it, fav, follow, review etc. etc. I'm signing out!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	7. Broken Hearts Blossoming

**DDDDDDDDD:**

**This may or may not be the last chapter of Broken Moon. O.o**

**Anyways thank you guys so much for the support and everything. I may add an epilogue and extra chapters later.**

**But for now, this is it!**

**Note 2: First Romance FanFiction: really sorry if it's cheesy and crappy. Oh, and I am really unnerved by them saying "I love you" but… psh whatever. Love at first sight amirite. And Nora and Ren really have been together for a while so at least that makes sense :3**

**Note 3: I'm sorry this has been a pretty short and horrific FanFiction, with almost no plot development or any of that English analytical crap they teach at school XD But this was my first "tester" for the RWBY FanFiction universe so hopefully bigger and better stories will come :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7 – Broken Hearts Blossoming_

Jaune smiled in hopefulness as he closed the silver platter with a lid. He stood there in silence, acknowledging how lucky he was, before his grin grew again.

"Thanks a lot, man! I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," Ren replied, taking off his apron and cleaning the aftermath of their cooking. "Hopefully it all works out. And if it doesn't… eat it as comfort food. Or give it to Nora."

"Sure!" Jaune exclaimed, giving him the thumbs-up. He was much more confident now. After a nice pep-talk and a great cooking lesson with Ren, his self-esteem was boosted again.

"Well, cya Ren!" he called, carrying the silver platter as gracefully possible as a dunce like him could.

"…Jaune, um…"

"What?" He paused, right before the door.

Ren sighed. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

Jaune looked down at his attire. "Um, yes?"

Ren facepalmed for the countless time that night. At first, their cooking lesson had not been quite a success, but eventually Jaune learned from his mistakes and produced pancakes almost like Ren's legendary ones. But now… this was a different matter. Nora had taught Ren "how to do clothes", alright. She had spent a lifetime trying to change his style from green to pink. At least he let her dye a strip of his hair pink. He liked it anyways. It showed how he was an inner rebel. And it reminded him of his favourite girl.

"You need to learn how to dress to impress a girl," Ren ordered, and with that, took him to the cupboard and yanked out a handsome suit to lend to him.

"T-thanks, R-r-ren," Jaune stammered, and went into the bathroom to change.

After a while, he emerged, looking stunningly dashing despite his facial expressions: that of insecurity, discomfort and nervousness.

"You look great," Ren encouraged him, tending to the silver platter to make sure it was still warm, "No homo or anything."

Jaune grinned, quickly regaining his confidence, before being handed over the silver platter.

"Good luck," smiled Ren, before Jaune was forced out of the dorm and locked out.

It was now, or never.

* * *

Pyrrha had spent at least an hour there. She felt like she was going to get hypothermia, her back ached, and the stars and the moon were simply not enough company. She yearned for Jaune's, but knew he was never going to come back that evening.

She sighed, and undid her hair, letting it fall loose against the back of her breastplate. She'd have to change out of her battle gear too.

_What a day it's been. I've kicked Cardin's ass in battle, got full marks in the Creatures of Grimm exam, talked with Professor Ozpin… and been friendzoned by the guy I have a crush on. And now I won't eat food, or take a shower, or sleep…_

_What is life?_

She heard a slight creak but ignored it. _It must've been the wind, _Pyrrha thought carelessly, her emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Pyrrha?"

That all too familiar voice made her insides give dances of joy and also gave her the horrible throbbing feeling of her broken heart.

She jumped up at the sound of the voice, and turned to confront him. His face in her vision threatened to create more tears of misery.

"Jau-… W-w-what?"

She was about to order him off before she realised what she truly saw before her eyes. He was wearing a dark, sleek outfit with a red bowtie and was carrying a silver platter with a closed lid. His face lit up at her hesitant tone.

"Hey Pyrrha. Are you hungry?"

She was about to say no, before her stupid stomach decided then and there was the right time to growl loudly and menacingly, enforcing a very definite, "Yes…"

"Oh, well… I brought up some food for you. Well, I made it actually…" He opened the platter dramatically to reveal the most gorgeous stack of pancakes in between. She gaped at the magnificence.

It was a tower of pancakes, crowned in assorted decorations she craved. The pancakes were alternating between plain vanilla and chocolate. Drizzled on it was a bountiful amount of chocolate sauce, with vanilla and chocolate ice cream, as well as a dusting of icing sugar and a sprinkling of rainbow sprinkles. Oh, and a blob of maple syrup on top. Just like the good old JNPR times.

"Here." Jaune carefully placed the platter on the ground and sat behind it. Pyrrha hesitated, before silently sat herself down and beginning to dig in eagerly.

"Uh, thanks Jaune." He smiled, before watching her eat it slowly and carefully, unlike Nora.

After a moment of silence, Pyrrha smiled and looked up, putting her knife and fork down.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Why did you cook this for me?"

"Well, earlier in the evening… You got it sort of wrong."

Pyrrha was slightly taken aback. "Huh?"

"I don't' actually like Velvet. I was about to say 'I love y-Hey!"

Pyrrha had rushed over and cupped his mouth shut with his hand, smiling as she did so.

"I love you too."

Jaune stared wide-eye at her, frozen, as his insides warmed with happiness. She released him, and forced him to stand up.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He blushed at her glowing smile.

"This is when we kiss, you dunce," she laughed heartily at him, flicking her hair back casually.

He looked slightly crestfallen at her words. "I always mess things up, don't I? It's like our training sessions right?"

She laughed again, but before she could get the last laugh, she was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting hers. Her eyes widened in shock, before she smiled and leaned back in. And once again, the electrifying sensation tingled throughout their bodies, urging them for more. He could even taste the pancake scent still hanging off her lips.

At last, they broke off, Pyrrha slinging her arms around his neck. "Well, at least you're good at something."

Jaune groaned, "Please."

She laughed, and they turned to the scenery, finally enjoying the full beauty of the Broken Moon.

**Dear Lord, that kissing scene was so hard for me to write. I was just like:**

**Looks at screen in disbelief: What the hell are you writing… AHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE THIS IT'S WEIRD.**

**That's why it's really short and crappy. Anyways, a big shout out to all my "fans" out there XD Thanks for supporting this story: my first RWBY one! And there's hopefully many more to come :D**

**Thanks so much and I hoped you thoroughly enjoyed it :D**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	8. Bonus Chapter - Fighting for Pancakes

**YAY BONUS CHAPTERS WHOO!**

**Hm. I actually have no idea what to write. #YOLOSWAG**

* * *

_Bonus Chapter – Fighting for Pancakes_

It was a beautiful sunny day. Clouds scattered the sky, rolling and tumbling like balls of woolly flu-

"OMG IT'S SO FLUFFY!" an ecstatic Nora squealed, clutching Ren with one hand and pointing to the sky with another. "You know, it looks like a sloth!"

Ren smiled: his expressions had changed lately… he had simply been a whole lot happier and more open to his now-official-crazy-together-together "girlfriend".

Sometimes when people referred to that, he grimaced. "Girlfriend" wasn't usually a phrase he was used to when with Nora: it had always been "best friends", "childfood friends", "friends for life"…

But he never wanted to change "girlfriend". In fact, he rather enjoyed that Nora was now _his_ girlfriend, his partner, his teammate.

He ruffled her hair playfully and she gave a wide grin in return. "Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?" she replied, looking up to him with interest.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth looks like." At those words she pouted and looked up to the sky, studying the cloudy wisp hanging above them.

"NO! I'VE GOT IT!" she yelled, standing to her feet suddenly and punching her fist into the air victoriously, "IT'S A SLOTH DOING ACROBATICS!"

Ren facepalmed, still with the playful smile on his face. "Nora. Sloths don't do acrobatics. They sleep a lot."

She stared wide-eye at him, and for a few seconds Ren thought he had won the sloth argument, before she returned back to her usual self, booped him on the nose and cried out, "_You _sleep a lot, silly."

She collapsed back onto the picnic blanket and Ren sat himself down, just as Pyrrha and Jaune strolled towards them, hand in hand.

"AW YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Nora squealed, bobbing up and down, "I NEVER KNEW I WOULD FANGIRL THIS HARD BUT I AM!"

Pyrrha blushed a light shade of pink but Jaune grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making the amazon warrior blush even harder.

"Finally you two are here!" Nora exclaimed, as they sat down on the checked picnic blanket, opening the basket before them, "I would've eaten all the food here, if it weren't for Ren." She casted him an affectionate look, before she gave him a determined one, shouting, "I STILL THINK IT'S A SLOTH."

Ren rolled his eyes in a light-hearted manner and took out the sandwiches they made and packed. Nora took one mouth-watering look at hers before she gulped it down in record time and her face took on a frown.

"Ren?" she pleaded, with the irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Pyrrha and Jaune simply laughed while Ren facepalmed yet again. "Can I have yours?"

"You know, I had a feeling you would do that," Ren replied, once again opening the picnic blanket and taking out another identical sandwich, "So I packed another one for you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "OHMIGOSH-OHMIGOSH-THANK-YOU-SO-MUCH-REN-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH-OHMIGOSH-IT'S-ANOTHER-SANDWICH-YAY!" she exclaimed as she took the sandwich and hugged him tightly.

Ren rolled his eyes and plopped her back onto the picnic blanket while they all ate their sandwiches, enjoying their day in the beautiful scenery of the crimson red trees of Forever Fall.

"Does this mean we have no training session this afternoon?" Jaune asked Pyrrha with a hopeful gaze. She laughed and swatted him with a napkin.

"You wish!" she exclaimed in reply, "Oh now that you say that, I'll beat you up harder in the sparring matches and double the Aura exercises."

Jaune stared wide-eye at her as they all laughed. Pyrrha gave a comforting smile before planting a kiss on his cheek, saying, "Just kidding!"

Once everyone was done, they laid down to enjoy the remainder of the day, talking and laughing about their antics.

"We could strap Cardin to helium balloons!" Nora exclaimed, as they tried to look for shapes in the clouds. "Talking of balloons that one looks like one." She squinted at the white clouds and pointed up at them.

"What happened to breaking his legs, Nora?" Pyrrha laughed, "And besides, I think it looks like a lollipop."

"It looks like your hammer to me, Nora," Jaune commented, staring at the shape before shuddering, "Boy, I don't want to mess with you again." They all laughed at the time Jaune had accidentally eaten all the pancakes available and Nora came swinging her Magnhild at him. He winced as he recalled the painful memories, before grinning and laughing with the rest of them.

They all finished their sandwiches (with Nora already devouring her second one ages ago) and continued to chat. Ren finally stuck his hand inside the basket yet again, and took out a huge stack of 12 pancakes, drizzled (more like drowned) in glorious maple syrup.

Nora gasped in excitement, and it took all of Pyrrha's professional strength to stop her from rushing over and eating it.

"But I want to eat them nowwwwwwww," she pouted, still struggling as the amazing warrior put firm hands on her shoulders, "They're Ren's pancakes! They're the best!"

Pyrrha laughed, sitting down next to Nora as Ren made final completions to the dessert, "Yes, they are… Hm, I think I'll have the first bite!"

"No, I think I will," Jaune grinned, eyeing the pancakes with mischief, "If I'm going to fight for them, I will." Pyrrha raised her eyebrows at him, and he realised what situation he was in.

"Uhhhh-"

_RAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Nora gasped in shock as they heard the all-familiar sound of… the Grimm creatures.

"Lucky thing we brought our weapons!" Pyrrha exclaimed, Milo and Akouo at the ready. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors, while Nora grabbed her hammer and Ren finished hurryingly putting the pancakes in, holding his hands in a ready stance.

"Awwww!" Nora cried, swinging her hammer, "Now we really have to fight for the pancakes!" They all knew that the sweet scent of the maple syrup had attracted the beasts. There were in fact two Ursai: both of which were Ursa Major.

"Crap," Jaune cursed, frightened as he stared at the monsters, who roared again. Pyrrha widened her eyes as she put the pieces together.

"It's mating season!" she cried, as the pair of Ursai slowly approached them, "They'll be more aggressive and protective because of their young!"

Ren facepalmed with this, before Jaune made the first move, sprinting at the Ursa Major on the left. Pyrrha followed quickly, taking several lashes on the creature, which gave a roar at the pain.

Nora had meanwhile boosted herself across the small clearing, flew up into the air with Magnild poised, and crashed onto the other Ursa Major with her hammer. Ren moved in on the offense assault, dodging the Ursa Major's deadly swipes.

Jaune blocked a rapid hand movement from the creature with his shield, before swiping at it with his sword. It made continuous attacks at Jaune, and while Pyrrha was watching she realised he was _still _holding his shield too low. Using her Semblence, she adjusted the shield again as it deflected another hit, and winced at how close it had been.

On the floor, Jaune thought that the Ursa Major would take advantage of his lowering Aura, but instead it turned to an unfocussed Pyrrha, who was knocked into the air and into the red trees metres away. "Pyrrha!" he cried, dodging another attack and trying to run towards her, "Hold on!" He managed to evade the creature, before running deeper into the crimson forest. The Ursa Major realised a few seconds later, and hurried off to find its prey.

"Ren!" shouted Nora, warning him as he managed to deflect a swipe just in time. Nora was using the grenade launcher attack on the Ursa Major's back, but it gave a sudden roar and moved to the left, trying to avoid another of Ren's attacks. Nora didn't brace herself, and knocked into one of the bony plates, bruising her before she accidentally rolled onto one of the smaller, sharper spikes.

She gave a loud gasp of pain, and released her grip, sending her falling onto the red ground.

"Nora!" Ren cried out in shock, the usually-stoic boy now gripped with a flurry of emotions. He turned back to the beast, which paused in confusion at the boy's concern. Ren let the anger build up inside of him, and channelled it into his Aura.

_DON'T – _punch – _YOU _– punch – _DARE – _punch_ – HURT – _punch – _NORA! _he screamed in his head, and with one last final hand movement, he channelled a massive amount of Aura into his action and the creature screamed with another roar, dropping dead onto the leafy floor.

Jaune kept calling her name as he ran through the forest, with the Ursa Major on his heels. A weak moan from his left grasped his attention and he turned to the Ursa Major. _Come on Jaune, you can do this, _he thought to himself, _You've killed one before._

Pyrrha stared at him through the thin trees, watching the fight half-consciously as her ankle throbbed horribly. Jaune was out to kill it, she knew it. Taking one final stance, he swiped his blade at the creature's throat, but missed, and the Ursa Major countered with its own attack. Jaune wasn't ready for it though, and Pyrrha's eyes widened as she watched the blow coming, sure and fatal. She gasped, and using the very little Aura she had, held out her hand in front of her, which glowed a black light. The shield he was holding moved of its own accord, and blocked the deadly hit, before he swiped one last time at the monster's throat, decapitating it completely.

Pyrrha gave one last weak smile, before her hand dropped and she collapsed into oblivion.

* * *

"We've got a new story to tell now!" a voice exclaimed. Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, staring up into deep, sapphire eyes. Jaune.

"Hello, Princess Pumpkin!" Nora cried out, before wincing in pain again, "You finally woke up!" Ren calmed her down, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Nora, you shouldn't get yourself too excited yet," he scolded her, letting her lean on him, "You still have to heal."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked groggily, sitting up from Jaune's lap, which she was resting on.

"I got stabbed by a spike on the Ursa Major!" Nora squealed happily, as though it was good news, "But Ren used his fancy Aura stuff and helped me heal it quicker. At least it stopped bleeding now. There was sooooooo much blood. I hate blood! Remember that one time we were in first grade, Ren and we…"

"Nora," Ren shushed, cupping her mouth with his hand, "Get some rest."

"Aw!" Nora pouted again, "We still haven't eaten the pancakes!" They all laughed at this, forgetting the pancakes in their intense battle against the creatures of Grimm. Ren sighed, before pulling out the dozen pancake stack, sharing three pancakes for each person.

"How are you?" Jaune asked with concern, as he stroked her crimson, flowing hair. She cringed as the pain in her ankle returned.

"I think my ankle is twisted," Pyrrha replied, massaging it carefully to inspect the area, "Probably some ligaments got damaged too, but I think I'll be okay."

Jaune squeezed her hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, before they returned to eating their pancakes and listening to Nora's tales, despite Ren's constant reprimanding of her resting.

When they had finally finished, and the day was coming to an end, they packed up and started to go back.

"Jaune, I think I need a bit of help. Can you support me?" Pyrrha winced, trying to get up using the aid of his hand. He sighed, before scooping his hands under her legs and neck, and picking her up in a fluid movement. "Jaune!" she protested, squirming as he chuckled, "Get me down! Jaune Arc!"

She giggled as he grunted under her sturdy weight but continued to carry her bridal-style beside Ren and Nora… the latter of which was piggybacking on Ren, who was also carrying the basket, hanging on one of his arms.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora exclaimed, as she admired the scenery, "Oh what stories we have! Having a great picnic, before fighting the Grimm for pancakes! Awesome!"

"Great pancakes, by the way," Pyrrha thanked the lotus warrior with a smile, who accepted it with grace. They talked, smiled and laughed as they gradually made their way back to Beacon after a long, amazing and interesting day.

* * *

**Well… That was a thing! O.o Sorry if that fight scene was pretty repetitive and bad: pretty much my first one, actually. I might make another bonus chapter… or maybe even a sequel, but it really depends on you guys! Please review/follow/fav! Even if I'm not going to working on extra chapters, I'm starting up new stories so it won't be a big deal! Going to be busy soon so hopefully I might start on a new story before then! Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed: Broken Moon!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


End file.
